Maskless Zero
by Windrises
Summary: Bismarck takes off Zero's mask during a fight. Lelouch tries to keep his teammates, especially Diethard, from finding out his secret identity.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that worked on Code Geass.

Lelouch Lamperouge (dressed as Zero) was having a meeting with the Black Knights. He said "We're getting closer to finally getting rid of the Emperor."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What do you mean?"

Zero said "Emperor Charles' top knights are nearby. We're going to go attack them."

Diethard Ried replied "Well make sure that you make this event exciting Zero. I'm trying to be the most successful broadcaster ever."

Zero said "It seems like you care more about your broadcasts than the mission."

Diethard smiled and replied "Don't accuse me of the obvious truth."

Zero and the Black Knights traveled a few miles to get to where the Emperor's knights were. Zero said "Greetings knights of fools. You're going to have to fight the Black Knights who are the knights of justice."

Gino Weinberg replied "Whatever dude. We're hardly scared of you." Gino looked at Kallen Stadtfeld and winked at her.

Kallen asked "Why did you do that?"

Gino said "Because I think you're pretty." Kallen rolled her eyes.

The Black Knights started battling the Emperor's knights. Although the Emperor's knights were treated like the world's best knights the Black Knights were winning the fight.

Lelouch (Zero) whispered "I'm quite impressed by my teammates. I think that I should help them, but I feel took much like celebrating." Zero started doing a victory dance.

C. C. replied "Hey. We're doing well, but we could lose if you don't participate Zero. You're the leader."

Bismarck walked up to Zero while Zero danced around. Bismarck said "You're dancing yourself to a failure Zero. You waste your time acting like a goofball instead of accomplishing your goals."

Zero asked "Are you calling me pathetic?"

Bismarck said "Yes and you totally deserve to be called that."

Zero replied "Then I'm going to beat you up."

Bismarck said "That's a victory that nobody has accomplished. In fact not that many people have tried it."

Zero started punching Bismarck while saying "You don't seem super hard to defeat."

Bismarck replied "You're easy to defeat you gullible troublemaker." Bismarck threw Zero and knocked him to the ground. Zero kicked Bismarck a bunch of times. Zero's kicks were more like a childish annoyance than a painful attack. Bismarck took off Zero's mask and looked at his face.

Lelouch said "Even though my face is the handsomest face in the world I don't want criminals to look at it."

Bismarck replied "The Emperor knew your secret identity, but he didn't share that with me. I should respect my boss' wishes, but I was curious."

Lelouch said "Well I doubt you know my real name. It seems like you can't reveal my secret identity."

Bismarck replied "Actually I can ruin your secret identity forever." Bismarck grabbed Zero's mask and said "I'm going to keep this silly thing. If anybody sees us your life will get way harder." Bismarck kicked Lelouch away.

Lelouch landed a few hundred feet away from the Black Knights. Lelouch said "If they find out my secret identity they could get mad at me." Lelouch tried hiding.

Kaname Ohgi asked "What's Zero up to?"

Kallen said "It seems like he's trying to hide."

C. C. sighed and said "I'll see what he's up to. Continue the fight and don't follow me."

The Black Knights agreed, but Diethard didn't. Diethard said "It seems like Zero is hiding a big secret. I think he's hiding his secret identity. I'll try to find out who he is." Diethard started walking near C. C.

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and asked "What's going on?"

Lelouch said "Bismarck beat me up and took my mask off. If the Black Knights see my face my career might get ruined."

C. C. asked "Where are your spare masks?"

Lelouch said "I took them to a pawn shop." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Diethard was getting closer to Lelouch and C. C. He whispered "Soon I'll find out Zero's secret identity and broadcast it to millions of people. I'll win more broadcasting awards than anybody else." He laughed like a villain.

Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

C. C. said "Diethard's nearby with his news camera."

Lelouch replied "He could find out my secret identity. It would be the worst if he found out, because he would let millions of people know about it."

C. C. replied "We need to cover up his face."

Lelouch asked "How are we going to do that?"

C. C. said "You need something to wear on your face."

Lelouch replied "Give me your mask."

C. C. said "I don't wear a mask."

Lelouch replied "I'll use my cape." Lelouch took his cape off and wrapped the cape around his face.

C. C. asked "Can you see through the cape?"

Lelouch said "No."

Diethard ran up to Lelouch and C. C. with his news camera. Diethard looked at Lelouch and said "Your mask is gone which means I'll find out your secret identity."

Lelouch said "Actually my cape is covering up my face." Diethard tried to take the cape off of Lelouch's head so C. C. kicked him.

Lelouch said "We need to hurry. Grab my hand."

C. C. smiled and replied "I'm always happy to hold your hand." Lelouch and C. C. started running to the Black Knights' ship. C. C. looked around and noticed that Bismarck was the only one of the Emperor's knights who hadn't been defeated by the Black Knights.

Bismarck said "I'm going to get rid of Zero." Bismarck grabbed Zero, but Zero pushed Bismarck to the ground.

Zero ran several feet away so the Black Knights couldn't watch. He said "I'm finally going to defeat you."

Bismarck asked "How?"

Lelouch proudly said "I have great plans. The Emperor is a fool."

Bismarck replied "Your disgraceful behavior towards Britannia is totally wrong Zero. You treat yourself like the hero, but you're the cruelest villain I've ever deal with. I'm going to get rid of you."

Lelouch took the cape off his head and used his geass on Bismarck. He said "Stop working for the Emperor."

Since the geass worked Bismarck replied "Okay."

Lelouch said "I wan my mask. Since you're not working for Emperor Charles anymore you don't need it."

Bismarck sighed and said "Okay." Bismarck threw the mask to Lelouch. Lelouch put his Zero mask back on.

Lelouch (Zero) walked up to the Black Knights and said "I got Bismarck to quit."

Tamaki replied "You're the best dude ever."

Diethard angrily said "I wanted to find out your secret identity Zero. I was so close to ruining your reputation for the benefit of my broadcasting career." The Black Knights angrily stared at Diethard.

Zero said "I'm proud of my victory." Zero started dancing around. C. C. rolled her eyes.


End file.
